


Comforted

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: A hug can't fix everything, but it definitely helps. A collection of one shots.





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Brutal Legend needs MORE HUGS.

A dull ache rolled through Mangus’ head as he rubbed at his eyes. “Aw, man.” He reluctantly slid his earphones off to stretch properly. He ambled away from the bus to the edges of camp, unaware of Eddie’s presence by the dying embers of a camp fire. “Dude, you look fuckin’ wiped.” 

The sudden voice startled Mangus, he winced a little rubbing at his ears. Wow everything was… much louder without his earphones on. Given the amused quirk of Eddie’s lips he figured out what Mangus was thinking fairly easy. 

“I feel it. I think I was working on the bus too long.” He admitted with a lopsided kind of smile. There was no real use in lying to Eddie. The guy could probably read him too easy to even bother. Working together as closely as they did meant both knew each other a bit too well. 

Eddie patted the spot next to him, opening his arms with a grin. Mangus didn’t hesitate to plonk down next to his pal, leaning into him. Physical contact immediately proved to be the best idea with how warm Eddie was. Whilst the aches and pains didn’t magically disappear, they certainly felt lessened by the steady feeling of Eddie’s arm dropped around his shoulders. 

The two men relaxed into each other, comfortable and content watching the campfire die out. The party Ironheade was having felt so oddly far away.


	2. Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave a slow almost tired exhale as he settled his chin against her shoulder, wearily yielding to her hold. The steady feeling of fingers gently shifting through his hair practically made Eddie melt into Lita’s grasp. Any hesitation on his part dropped away fairly quickly. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this. How long had it been since someone actually held him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these one shots will be out of order game wise. So eyyy, enjoy hugs everywhere

He gave a slow almost tired exhale as he settled his chin against her shoulder, wearily yielding to her hold. The steady feeling of fingers gently shifting through his hair practically made Eddie melt into Lita’s grasp. Any hesitation on his part dropped away fairly quickly. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this. How long had it been since someone actually held him? 

Not since Ophelia. The thought of her sent a pang through his heart as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

The blonde simply held Eddie close as they sat together. Lita was never one that was good with her words, she always preferred action in its stead. The hug was proof enough of that. Lita was clumsy with her words, spoke to sharply, spoke too late, but her actions were always firm and present. Her actions reflected what she always meant. 

“Just relax.” She offered lightly back, only pulling away slightly to smile at Eddie. Her expression was warm, shockingly gentle given the circumstances. “I can tell you’re tired.” 

“I feel like I got run over.” He admitted after a moment of hesitation. Admitting that he wasn't at tip top shape always felt risky. Ironheade needed him to be in one piece. They needed him to keep functioning. 

“Run over by the tourbus from the looks of it.” She teased before shifting back into the embrace. Eddie only grumbled slightly before finding his spot against her shoulder once again. She continued coaxing her fingers through his hair, slowly starting to hum as they sat together under the shade of a tree. 

A storm was coming soon, both needed the safe harbor of one another. A steady safety in whatever was going to come next.


	3. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chill out a little.” She stated gently back, trying to steady the blonde. 
> 
> Lita sneered, partially turning away to wipe at her eyes. Her shoulders shook, her rough breathing made her quake. Her voice was raw from crying. “Leave me be.”
> 
> “Lita, shut up.” Ophelia simply held Lita close, ignoring the blonde’s initial struggling to just hug her.

She started to rear back out of the slender woman’s grasp before Ophelia managed to yank Lita back. The blonde was likely to run off into the night at this point to be by herself. Ophelia wasn’t about to let that happen. Hell no. Stumbling onto a crying Lita Halford was rare enough as is. 

“Chill out a little.” She stated gently back, trying to steady the blonde. 

Lita sneered, partially turning away to wipe at her eyes. Her shoulders shook, her rough breathing made her quake. Her voice was raw from crying. “Leave me be.”

“Lita, shut up.” Ophelia simply held Lita close, ignoring the blonde’s initial struggling to just hug her. Ophelia wasn't giving up without some kind of fight. Not when Lita was this openly upset. 

After further token denial level of struggling against the hug, Lita wilted into Ophelia. She squeezed her eyes shut, breath catching in the back of her throat. Even now, even with what time had passed the grief felt raw at the strangest moments. A glimpse of blonde hair passing by had unwound much of the groundwork Lita had built for herself.

“I miss him.”

“I’m sorry.” She hesitated before softly adding, “I miss him too.”

Lita simply buried her face in Ophelia’s shoulder, quaking harder as she cried. Out of anyone, she believed Ophelia the most.


	4. Fifty Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucks sake.” Slurred Fire Baron, blinking rapidly as he eventually gave in. He pawed at his eyes, nearly bumping his sunglasses completely off his face. His coordination wasn't the best given the drinking they had been doing.“Fuck that bastard.”
> 
> “I hear ya.” Kill Master agreed idly, reaching up carefully to take the sunglasses before they hit the ground. The Fire Baron didn’t protest, still trying to wipe at his eyes. “Didn’t deserve ya if you ask me.”

Fire Baron snarled, bristling unhappily as he tried to stand up. Kill Master snorted noisy, draping himself more aggressively across his friend. The smaller man had no chance of escape now given their precarious position on a bench.

A casual drinking session had turned into a mutual bitching about their exes session. There was always a fifty fifty shot of Fire Baron crying during one of these things. Today it came up full on crying. The leader of the fire baron’s wasn’t the best at emotions. 

“Shut the hell up you pain in the ass. Just sit here with me.”

“Fucks sake.” Slurred Fire Baron, blinking rapidly as he eventually gave in. He pawed at his eyes, nearly bumping his sunglasses completely off his face. His coordination wasn't the best given the drinking they had been doing.“Fuck that bastard.”

“I hear ya.” Kill Master agreed idly, reaching up carefully to take the sunglasses before they hit the ground. The Fire Baron didn’t protest, still trying to wipe at his eyes. “Didn’t deserve ya if you ask me.” 

“You’re my friend, you chuckle fuck, course you’d say that!” The Fire Baron spit out hotly, grimacing openly now against the waning rays of sunlight. He snapped his eyes shut petulantly, grumbling lowly about the sun being a pain in the ass. 

“You seem to forget the times I call you a right annoying bastard.” 

Fire Baron rolled his moist eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too, man.” Kill Master's lips quirked into a smile as he held his friend close. Baron simply rode out his tears in silence, but never tried to move away again.


	5. Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When aren’t I down?” She joked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The blonde man sighed a little at that, moving to hunker down next to the brunette. She naturally scooted over to give him some much needed room. 
> 
> “We can all be a little down, but usually you do enjoy a good shin-dig.” He frowned a little, eying her. “Are you… Lita hasn’t said anything has she?” His eyes narrowed somewhat in thought. Ophelia already knew Lars was trying to recount the various conversations had over the long day.

She ran her finger around the rim of her bottle, gaze drawn downwards to her sneakers. Ophelia couldn’t really muster up the excitement for a beach party. She had been trying to find some kind of energy all day given the fact Eddie had been fairly excited about it, but it all just felt hollow. They had so many more freed people in Ironheade. It was everything Ophelia wanted, but the emotional energy just wasn’t there. 

“Ophelia?” The brunette blinked a little, unable to bolster up a smile on command for once as Lars approached. “You seem… down.”

“When aren’t I down?” She joked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The blonde man sighed a little at that, moving to hunker down next to the brunette. She naturally scooted over to give him some much needed room. 

“We can all be a little down, but usually you do enjoy a good shin-dig.” He frowned a little, eying her for a moment as a thought hit him. “Are you… Lita hasn’t said anything has she?” His eyes narrowed somewhat in thought. Ophelia already knew Lars was trying to recount the various conversations had over the long day. 

Ophelia snorted, a genuine smile touching her lips for the first time today. “Lars. She hasn’t said anything. It’s okay.” She reached out to rest a hand against his knee offering it a gentle squeeze. “I’m just tuckered out I guess. All this rebellion stuff can tire out a girl.” She offered Lars a half hearted wink. Not that the blonde man really bought it given his dubious expression. 

Lars gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Here, rest your eyes.” Ophelia opened her mouth to protest, ready to wiggle away before just giving in. She shifted to set her bottle aside, moving to rest against Lars until their knees touched. Her head found a comfortable spot against his collarbone as he held onto her. 

“We’ll always have more parties, Ophelia. We won’t always have someone like you though. So, rest.”


	6. So, Commanding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bride wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Close in her queen’s arms, so close to something warm and vibrant. For once The Bride felt almost alive like this. The world was only them and she wanted it to stay that way. If only just for a few minutes longer, all she wanted was this dance between them. 
> 
> The dance slowed suddenly, their bodies pressed together as the queen’s breath tickled The Bride’s ear. “You’re making the rest of them so jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops, Ophelia kinda started flirting with the bride. Ophelia the bi-icon of the century.

She couldn’t contain the giggles bubbling up, up, up, and out of her mouth as the Queen lead their dance. Her stance was so strong, astounding! “Sooo, commanding!” The Bride cooed more loudly than intended. The queen laughed, the sound dark and as thrilling as her touch was. They moved together gracefully, bodies brushing together as the foggy air overhead lit up with lightening. It crashed down around them, frying the already dead grass. 

The Bride wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Close in her queen’s arms, so close to something warm and vibrant. For once The Bride felt almost alive like this. The world was only them and she wanted it to stay that way. If only just for a few minutes longer, all she wanted was this dance between them. 

The dance slowed suddenly, their bodies pressed together as the queen’s breath tickled The Bride’s ear. “You’re making the rest of them so jealous.” 

Ophelia’s lips grazed her cheek, sending a thrill through the bride. Her words were caught in her throat, not that the Queen minded, Ophelia continued with little hesitation. “Don’t rub it in too badly, wouldn’t want to shed any tears.” Her smirk was playful, warm- more gentle than anything The Bride had seen so far. 

“Of course my queen.” She sighed lowly back finally finding her voice, if her heart could beat it would have beaten itself straight out of her chest. “Anything for you.” 

Ophelia’s smile widened, a glimmer of something The Bride could identify lingered there before the drowned queen twirled her. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	7. You'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, hey. We're away from it now.” The voice speaking so close to him finally jarred the teenager out of his reprieve. He blinked as he looked up at the man holding onto him. 
> 
> Riggnarok smiled back. Hero of mankind, savior of the rebellion thrice over- Lem found his stomach doing an uncomfortable flip as he stared at the man with wide eyes. A mixture of awe and confusion making the terror from earlier a strange pit in his stomach. He was starting to regret that Raptor Elk jerky right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAhaha- enjoy some teenaged Kill Master!

An arm hooked around his shoulders carefully now, “C’mon.” Lemmy didn’t resist, finding himself shepherd away from the battlefield. He was barely aware he was walking at this point, his mind still reeling over the horror before him. The stench of blood and gore was heavy in the air, stronger than anything else the teenager had breathed in.

“Hey, hey. We're away from it now.” The voice speaking so close to him finally jarred the teenager out of his reprieve. He blinked as he looked up at the man holding onto him. 

Riggnarok smiled back. Hero of mankind, savior of the rebellion thrice over- Lem found his stomach doing an uncomfortable flip as he stared at the man with wide eyes. A mixture of awe and confusion making the terror from earlier a strange pit in his stomach. He was starting to regret that Raptor Elk jerky right now. Five strips had been a terrible mistake.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry you had to see that. You shouldn’t have to see that shit so close up. You still too young for it.” Riggnarok continued, as if he wasn’t being stared at by a gaping fish of a teenager. “Your parents are probably going to kill me for it later. I should have kept a closer eye on you.” The man seemed upset with himself more than Lemmy for ignoring direct orders.

Lem stammered, unable to really put anything coherent together. “I- uh, its… my fault.” 

Riggnarok shook his head dismissing the blame handily without ever saying a word. With a soft smile he leaned in to hug the gangly teenager. The boy’s arms hung limply at his sides before he found himself fiercely returning the hug.

The hug brought the real terror back as the teenager found himself shaking and unable to stop. The images of bodies human and demon alike strewn across the ground lifeless burned themselves across the back of his eyes. He choked, finding it hard to breathe. Even now he could smell it all. This is what war was like? This was what his parents did almost every day? 

How could any of them stand it?

“Things are going to be okay.” Riggnarok stated softly, he squeezed the teenager gently. “You’re going to be okay.”


	8. Undeserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you need something?” Ophelia finally asks, wincing a little at how sharp her tone comes out. Normally that spells out a fight, even now with the war over the two women find themselves still at odds. Especially when Eddie leaves, old tensions boil up faster than either woman can keep up with. It's another good reason they give each other a wide berth. Without Lars, the divide has become even larger between them. 
> 
> A far cry from their childhood, from the simplicity of friendship. A far cry from holding hands whilst walking across the plains together. A far cry from sharing secrets before bed. A far cry from skipping stones together near the shoreline. A far cry from chasing after Lars in the tall grass shrieking excitedly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN LITA AND OPHELIA ??? IN MY FIC??? YOU BET UR ASS.

Lita’s hands hesitated in the air, her mouth open on something she wanted to say before she stopped herself. She snapped her mouth shut, eyes dropping to the ground underfoot. The silence is already uncomfortable and neither know what to do.

Ophelia squinted at her, leaning back slightly where sat. This was her usual spot to wait for Eddie whenever he went galavanting around. Lita coming up here making conversation was… unusual. Conversations were kept short and sweet between them. Any conversation was mostly prodded into being by Eddie's insistence they get along. 

“Did you need something?” Ophelia finally asks, wincing a little at how sharp her tone comes out. Normally that spells out a fight, even now with the war over the two women find themselves still at odds. Especially when Eddie leaves, old tensions boil up faster than either woman can keep up with. It's another good reason they give each other a wide berth. Without Lars, the divide has become even larger between them. 

A far cry from their childhood, from the simplicity of friendship. A far cry from holding hands whilst walking across the plains together. A far cry from sharing secrets before bed. A far cry from skipping stones together near the shoreline. A far cry from chasing after Lars in the tall grass shrieking excitedly together.

For once Lita didn’t scowl, didn’t sharply retort. Instead she looks away, wincing openly herself. All of its unusual, kind of freaky in a way. “I- just wanted to…” Her sentence trails off into silence. This is uncharted territory for both of them. It’s almost kind of scary. 

“Wanted… to?” Ophelia offers back trying to help somewhat. Lita seems to be making some kind of effort. 

Lita seems at loss, mentally fighting with herself before approaching the bend. Ophelia doesn’t get too much time to adjust to the approach before Lita plonks down next to her. Ophelia can only lean back slightly in surprise as Lita finally speaks.

“I’m sorry.” She opens and closes her mouth again. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh.” Ophelia struggles openly for a moment before finding herself pulled into a hesitant yet somehow fierce hug. The brunette squeaks a little in surprise. 

“You didn’t- you didn’t deserve that.” Lita says against Ophelia’s shoulder. 

Ophelia settles a hand against the small of Lita’s back. Wordlessly she brings her arms up to return the hug. 

“Thanks…” She doesn't outright accept the apology, not now. Maybe... maybe later.


End file.
